Tiempo
by Runo Kurumiya 6
Summary: Han pasado 10 años, Diamond ya estudia la universidad, Pearl se mudo a Hoenn..pero un dia le llega una sorpresa a su vida. Mal summary (omo siempre xD) Pasen y lean :D
1. Re-encuentro

**[P/V Diamond]**

Tiempo

-Dia levantate ya...Dia-

Se nos fue demaciado pronto, no se que haya sido de las demas personas que conoci en mi viaje y en mi niñez Pearl, Gen...Platina

-Dia levantate ya o llegaras tarde-

-Que pasa...mama?- Dije un poco sonmoliento todavia

-Llegaras tarde a la universidad si no te das prisa-

Tiempo

Se nos fue demaciado rapido, aun recuerdo esos dias de niñez en los cuales recorri Sinnoh junto a Pearl...y Platinum

Ahora no...ahora que tengo 22 años esos recuerdos son como sueños que me tocaron vivir

Pero daria todo lo que fuera por volverlos a vivir...y poder decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que mas amaba...o mejor dicho amo

Me levante y me dirigi al baño a darme una ducha rapida, pero mientras pasaba vi un recuadro con una fotografia de los tres, nuestra ultima fotografia, en la guarderia pokemon en la que trabajamos durante dos meses despues de haber devuelto a Giratina, Dialga y Palkia a sus respectivos mundos.

Decidi dejar eso por un rato y dirigirme al baño, al salir me puse una camisa roja, unos pantalones azul marino y mis deportivas y me dirigi a desayunar

Al terminar solo me dedique a lavar mis dientes y a tomar mis cosas, la boina que utilizaba decidi dejarla hace 3 años atras.

En camino a la escuela pude notar que las estaciones estan a punto de cambiar ya que habia varias hojas en el suelo y estaba mas calido que dias anteriores, todo ya se estaba poniendo de un tono anaranjado.

En cuanto llegue a la universidad me dirigi inmediatamente al salon de mi primera clase, al llegar habian solo unas cuantas personas dispersas por todo el salon, yo solo me dirigi a un asiento un poco apartado de los demas y me quede pensando un poco.

**[P/V Nadie]**

El profesor entro a su salon y puso sus cosas en su escritorio - Desde hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor- al terminar esto una chica de pelos azules y ojos color casi ambar entro por la puerta de su salon, Diamond ya sabia de quien se trataba en cuanto entro la chica: Platinum.

-Su nombre es Platinum, por favor sean amables con ella - El profesor dijo mientras entraba y se ponia enfrente de toda la clase.

-Soy Platinum Berlitz, es un placer conocerlos a todos- Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco

-Bien, ahora...en donde te sentaras...cierto, detras de Diamond hay un lugar vacio, ahi te sentaras- Dijo indicandole en donde estaba su nuevo asiento...Y Diamond sorprendido por la sorpresa que se llevo.

Al indicarle en donde se iba a sentar, inmediatamente reconocio a la persona que estaba enfrente de su lugar, su amigo de la infancia: Diamond


	2. Favores

Capitulo 2 : Favores

Tiempo

Sin lugar a dudas los dos estaban predestinados a volver a encontrarse

Sin importar el tiempo que paso ellos dos iban a volver a encontrarse

Pero...Iban a quererse mutuamente?

El mismo tiempo solo lo dira

La clase habia dado inicio pero Diamond no estaba atencio al igual como su nueva compañera de clase : Platinum

Al terminar se dirigieron a su proxima clase, pero un brazo retuvo a Dia, al observar quien era grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Platina que lo sostenia

-podemos hablar?- Dijo la peliazul cabizbaja

-Cla-claro- Respondio nervioso

-entonces nos vemos a la salida en la entrada-Dijo autoritoriamente la chica

-y porque no lo dices ahorita?- a Dia se le salieron esas palabras como el agua

Platinum muy seria le respondio - No conozco algun lugar donde podamos hablar a solas, ademas tenemos que ir a clase-

Y despues de eso los dos se retiraron a su proxima clase.

El dia transcurrio normalmente solo que en el descanso en vez de andar solo, fu acompañado por Platinum a quien le enseño todo el campus

Al mismo tiempo recordaron su infancia junto a Pearl, el cual se habia mudado a Hoenn tiempo atras.

-Sabes...nunca entendi esto-se pregunto Platinum mientras miraba el cielo azul

-Que tratas de decir?-Diamond resulto curioso ante esto y un poco nervioso

Dia fue salvado gracias a la campana que indicaba que tenian que volver al segundo, y ultimo, periodo de clases

Ya solo les hacia falta lo que era ciencias, ciencias sociales y matematicas.

Al final del dia, Dia se adelanto a la espera de su vieja amiga, ya que esta tenia que arreglar unos ultimos asuntos finales para su inscripcion.

-Perdoname por hacerte esperar! -Dijo mientras trotaba a donde estaba su viejo amigo- Listo, nos vamos?- pregunto al llegar

-A donde?- Salio, otra vez, el curioso Dia

-Hay un lugar a donde quiero ir...ademas es un lugar perfecto para poder conversar- Se adelanto Platinum cuando dijo estas palabras

-e-esta b-bien- Temblorosa fue la respuesta de Dia

De ahi caminaron un buen rato, todo iba en silencio hasta que Dia pregunto-y...porque te cambiastes de escuela...?-

-Cuando podria haberme ido a estudiar a un lugar mejor?, no se porque la verdad...-Platinum bajo la cabeza al decir estas palabras

Despues otra vez reino el silencio rotundo hasta que llegaron a un parque un poco retirado de la civilizacion, al llegar solo se sentaron en un banco cercano a la entrada...Otro silencio hubo entr ellos hasta que Platinum suspiro y comenzo a hablar -b-bueno...es que yo...queria pedirte un favor-

-De que tipo de favor estamos hablando?-Dia se mostro fresco como una lechuga

-B-bueno...yo...quiero que te vayas a estudiar conmigo a Teselia- Esa pregunta impacto a dia ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado la magnitud de tal favor- o...es que acaso no puedes ir conmigo...?-La peliazul al final estaba cabizbaja

-B-bueno es que yo...Te acompañaria pero...no tengo los recursos suficientes para pagar una universidad de fuera y mucho menos el hospedaje- Dio un pequeño respiro- Ademas, tendria que hablarlo con mi madre..-

-Con los recursos yo te ayudo...b-bueno si quieres- Platina comento un poco apenada

-Te diria que si, pero, seria una molestia para tu familia- Respondio el

-Tu no te preocupes, mi familia todavia los recuerda, principalmente a ti Diamond- una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de la chica tras decir estas palabras

-En verdad lo harias por un plebeyo como yo, señorita?- Dijo un poco sarcastico Dia mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella

-Claro, pero no eres uno de mis plebeys asi que levantate, te lo ordena tu reina- Platinum solo le siguio el hilo y solo se levanto, ofreciendole una mano

Dia cordialmente se levanto y al levantarse fue recibido por un calido abrazo de la peliazul, el solo correspondio el abrazo


End file.
